


A Fox's Dilemma

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, Multi, Oneshot, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was a kitsune, well mostly, she was a free lover, she had Youko Kurama sealed in her, it was to be expected. What she didn't expect was to have to chose between her human lovers and her demon one. What was a kitsune to do? PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fox's Dilemma

* * *

A seven-year-old girl smiled to herself as she felt the eyes of her stalker follow her every move. He had been following her ever since she had fished her mission in the land of the Moon. Yes, she was an Anbu, one of the plus sides of having an old horny kitsune sealed in her body when she was born. He was known as the great bandit king Yoko Kurama, but he had gotten caught when he tried to steal a scroll from the Hokage and was defeated and sealed into her.

Why the Hokage felt such a measure was necessary was a mystery to her it was not like Yoko had done anything more then try to steal from him. Besides he had been defeated and was willing to leave empty handed with his tail between his legs. But she supposed the Hokage was just trying to set an example because since Yoko's sealing, their village had no more problems with demons.

"Kagome, Kagome…." She hummed the rest of the song under her breath as she basked in the simplicity of nature from her seat on the ground. Her fingers twitched wanting to grab a kunai and lash out at the kitsune she knew were stalking her. She knew he was a kitsune because Yoko had told her he was. Contrary to belief Yoko was not sealed within her forever. No, he was merely stuck inside her body until she reached the ripe age of eighteen, after which he would either be released or vanish from existence leaving behind all his powers to her.

As it was right now, she was more demon then human, seeing as he allowed his powers to leak into her body. After all, if she died then he died as well, in fact the sealing the Hokage had performed was not unlike a mating. They were able to talk to each other, share, and sense each other's emotions and she was able to draw on his powers.

"The turtle…" She continued to sing the song that was her birth name. Yes, her name was Kagome and she was much like the caged bird the song was about. The village walls were her cage and the villagers, save a few, were the oni. She smirked evilly a sight that was very disturbing on her young innocent face. She was far from innocent, she allowed the villagers to play the part of the oni for if she really wanted to, she could break their flimsy cage. But for now, she was content to play the part of the caged bird.

"Who stands behind you now?" She squeaked in surprise and turned to face the kitsune who had been stalking her. Of course she was not truly surprised but she decided she would play the part of the innocent caged bird for her new playmate. She turned her wide innocent eyes to face him. He was very handsome with his exotic looks. He had tan skin making his sky blue eyes stand out even more. His spiked messy blonde hair almost hid his dark orange fox ears. His long silky dark orange tail swished behind him in his nervousness. He was obviously a sun kitsune, those of their kind that were said to be the closest to their Kami, Inari.

"Um... who are you?" She allowed her eyes to widen in fear as he moved closer to her his taller frame casting a shadow over hers. He did after all appear to be in his teens; then again he could have been well over four hundred. He smiled at her in a friendly manner hoping to ease her nervousness.

"I am Naruto…and I have, uh, kind of been watching you for the past few weeks. You're a demon host, right? The one Yoko no baka was sealed into right?" She nodded her head and mentally laughed as Yoko ranted and raved in her head for having been called a baka.

"Y-yes. What do you want with me?" He smiled at her and inched closer to her.

"Nothing. I just wanted to introduce myself to you. I have taken quite a liking to you." Kagome smiled tentatively at him while mentally she rolled her eyes at him. He was trying to approach her as a potential suitor.

"Uh that's nice to know but uh…Naruto-San… Yoko says to back off because he's already claimed me…and uh…" She trailed off blushing a pretty red that would have amused him if the old fox inside of her hadn't just challenged him.

"He said what Kagome-Chan?" she blushed and looked away from him, whatever the old fox must have said was probably very embarrassing for the young girl to repeat.

"He, uh, said that…a young kit like you wouldn't know what to do with a vixen like me when I reach my prime." He smiled down at the young girl while kneeing down to her level. He smirked at her when she turned to look at him in confusion.

"Well, Kago-Chan, you just tell that old fox that I will be perfectly able to handle you when you get older because unlike him I am not trapped in your body. At least I can touch you in the physical realm unlike him." Kagome blushed as he moved his lips to hers and gently stole a kiss form her.

To others, it would look like he was taking advantage of a child; they would think him a pedophile. But the truth was he was no mere human just like she was no mere demon host, in due time she would gain half of Yoko's powers and come the eve of her eighteenth birthday, Yoko would either be free or vanish depending on his relationship with her. He smiled against her small pink lips and only pulled away when he heard others in the immediate vicinity. He smiled down at the flustered young girl and cupped her face nuzzling her cheek in an affectionate way while purring.

"Worry not, my little vixen, this will not be our last meeting." He stole another kiss form her slightly puffy lips and then he was gone in a flurry of winds, leaving behind a flustered and slightly aroused Kagome.

"Oi! Demon, get over here! You know you're not allowed to be this close to the forest!" She snapped out of her stupor to glare at the approaching Anbu, dropping her innocent act, for that was what it was, just an act to get others to underestimate her and pity her. She was more like the demon they called her than they knew. How she loathed them, sometimes she wished to give into Yoko's constant feelings of bloodlust and just kill them all. But she would not; no she would prove to them that they were wrong about her, she was not just a demon host, she was a demon, one they would have to beg and grovel for forgiveness from. But for the time being she simply scoffed at that and breezed past them, letting them believe what they wanted.

"Whatever. Dobes." She smirked at the glares they through at her back, as much as they hated her and taunted her none of them were willing to lay a hand on her, oh no because they knew if they did then they would have to answer to her lovers, as in more then one. Yes she was only seven but she was a Shinobi, a line of work where you could be dead the next second. Besides it wasn't uncommon for children her age to engage in such activates, most Shinobi were experienced in the art of sex by the age of nine. Another thing, she was a kitsune demon host and like her counterpart, she needed, no craved attention and human contact. It was what she gained most of her energy from.

"Koi, where were you?" Kagome turned to face one of her lovers as he leaned against a tree in all his Anbu glory. She smiled coyly at him.

"If you must know I was with another man." She mentally laughed as his eyes darkened in anger. He was a very possessive young boy; it ran in his blood, he was an Uchiha after all. It was one of the many things that amused her; he thought he, a mere human, boy could control her. Yoko often insulted the young man but even he had to complement the boy on his bedding skills. They were quite advanced for a human boy his age. Then again, he was an Uchiha and they were the best at everything, not to mention the fact that he was a prodigy.

"Really? Do tell." His voice was hard and chipped, no one but him and a few select others were allowed to touch her; it was an unspoken law in their village. He would find out whoever had touched her and make him pay. His eyes narrowed as her plump bruised lips smirked at him.

"Oh yes, he was a handsome young man. In fact he could rival you but where as you have a darker beauty, his was brighter one. Then again, one would expect nothing less form a sun kitsune." Her eyes danced with amusement as his own widened at the fact that her new playmate was a demon.

"A demon you say? You do know I will have to report this to the elders?" She pouted at him; of course he would ruin her fun. If the elders found out there was another kitsune demon lurking about they would start an all out hunt for him. Her eyes narrowed at the thought, she would not let a fellow Kitsune fall like Yoko had. Oh no, even though Yoko did not like this new threat he would never wish his fate on a fellow Kitsune, no matter how cocky the little shit was.

"Really now? Is there nothing I can do to sway your decision?" She licked her lips seductively causing a shiver to race down his spine. The offer was tempting, very tempting because he knew all too well what she could do with the said tongue and mouth. But his priority was the safety of his village. He watched as her tongue licked her lips once again, then again there was no proof that the other kitsune would attack any time soon and if he did, he could always feign ignorance. He groaned softly as she pressed her small body against his and nipped at his neck.

"I guess I could be persuaded to let that little bit of information slide." She smirked against his neck; men were all the same no matter the species.

"Good…because I have missed you, my little weasel. It's been a very stressful day and I find myself in desperate need of energy. Neji-Koi and Sasuke-Koi are, as you already know out on missions. Not to mention Kiba-Koi is still upset about the whole dominance thing." He nodded and pulled her closer to him, he knew she had other lovers besides him, it was in her nature, and though it was considered disgraceful, not to mention disgusting by the other villagers, they understood that she could not fight her nature any more then they could. All five of them were outcasts; he and his younger brother, Sasuke, were the prodigies of their clan just like Neji was in his and because they were prodigies, they were often misunderstood by their peers. Kiba was from the Inuzaki clan and like all of his family members; he was more in touch with his basic instincts and let his canine tendencies take over. He was, even by his families standards, to canine to be considered normal and was labeled an outcast. And she, she was Yoko Kurama's host, that was all you needed to know to know why she was an outcast.

"Itachi-Koi…if you do not wish to play, I can always go find my new playmate Naruto-san." He shook his head no and slammed his lips down on hers. He, like Kiba, was a rough lover unlike his younger brother and Neji who liked to take it soft and slow. She smiled into the kiss easily wrapping her legs around his waist as he cupped her butt. He broke the kiss a minute later resting his forehead on hers.

"Not here." She nodded while she had missed her Itachi she did not want to give the village a free show. Besides she didn't want her new playmate to see her behave in such away, it would blow her cover.

"Hai, let's go to my place." He nodded his head in agreement. If they had gone to his house he would no doubt have to deal with his fathers looks of disgust and disapproval. Something he did not wan to subject her to, not when it could be avoided. So he bounded from their current spot using every year of his thirteen years of ninja training to get them to her house unnoticed and in record time. He entered her room through her window and quickly shut it and drew the curtains, blocking the rest of the world out.

"Impatient? Ne, Tachi-Kun?" He smirked at her and dropped her roughly on her queen sized bed. He quickly disrobed and pounced on her causing her to smile up at the ceiling as he licked and nipped at her neck. She would no doubt have reminders of today come the morrow, which meant she couldn't play with her new playmate until the day after tomorrow. Well, she could go visit Kiba and try to soothe things over with him. She yelped in pain as he nipped at her shoulder drawing blood. Scratch that she wouldn't be able to see her new kitsune for another two days. She turned her annoyed gaze to meet Itachi's.

"Yes, my love." His eyes darkened as he lapped at the slowly healing wounds.

"Pay attention to me not your thoughts." She nodded while mentally rolling her eyes. He always had to be the center of attention, didn't he? She smiled and dismissed her harsh thought; his unconscious need to be the center of attention was one of the things she loved about him.

"I am sorry, my love but maybe if you gave me a reason to pay more attention I would." She mentally smirked as he glared at her. He straddled her still clothed body and brought his hands up to massage her budding chest. She hissed at the sensations, she was very sensitive right now. Yes, she was only seven but she had the body of thirteen years old, a gift from her demon counterpart. After all, silver kitsune were said to be one of he most sensual breed of kitsune in the world. He could not wait for her body to mature so he allowed his youki to swell out and rush her body's growth.

"Is this better?" She gasped at the lust in his voice and only nodded her head as he applied more pressure to his kneading. She was so lost in her own world of pleasure that she did not notice that he had stopped his ministrations and was currently undressing her. Her eyes shot open when the cold air of the room hit her heated skin. She looked at Itachi who had a smug smirk on his face.

"Something wrong, my little fox?" She huffed, refusing to dignify him with a response and merely lunged up catching his lips in a heated kiss. She smiled into the kiss as he pressed her into the bed, his length rubbing against her heated core. He broke the kiss and roughly flipped her over so that she was on her hands and knees her backside high in the air as he gave it a quick smack causing her to moan in excitement.

"Inari-Sama…Itachi take me now…please." He merely grunted from behind her but granted her request nonetheless. He roughly slammed into her causing shivers of pain and pleasure to rip through her body. It was not long before the sounds of flesh hitting flesh resound throughout the room. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as Itachi pounded into her body. Inari, it felt so good…

"Inari… almost…almost there harder!" Her arms gave out on her as Itachi pounded even harder and faster into her. It was a few seconds later that Kagome came with a cry so full of passion that it was neither human nor demon, it just was. Itachi came soon afterwards his seeds rushing into her in one thick stream. He collapsed onto her back pressing her into the mattress as they struggled to catch their breaths. Once he was able to properly breathe, he pulled out of Kagome, causing them both to hiss at the sensation and laid down next to her gathering her into his arms as they both fell into a satisfied slumber.

* * *

Kagome smiled happily as she walked down one of the streets of her village oblivious to the worried and scared looks the villagers were throwing her way. She was never so openly happy unless she was causing pain to others or knew something they didn't know which would lead to someone's pain. So they were smart enough to clear a path for her and hoped they were not going to be her next target.

"Hm. Hm. Hmmm. Hm." Kagome merely hummed a happy tune ignoring the useless bodies of mass that avoided her. Today was a good day. Yesterday, she had visited Kiba and put him in his place she had proved to him that she was the alpha of their pack, as he liked to call it, by taking him while she was on top. Of course he had struggled but she had won in the end not only was she stronger but she knew how to play people's flesh like a finely tuned instrument. Just another fine perk of being the host of Yoko Kurama AKA the physical embodiment of sex. Speaking of sex…she stopped walking and looked at the wall dividing her village from the forest…

"Hmmmm. I think I'll go for a walk in the woods." She nodded to herself and made her way through the gates that kept not only her two worlds apart but her lovers and her kitsune. Yes she knew she was playing them but she and Yoko had a wonderful conversation the night before after she had fallen asleep in Itachi's arms. Of course they engaged in their usual activities. She smiled at the memory of the little games they played whenever they had the chance. She walked a few more minutes until she found the place she had met her new playmate and sat down. Once she was sitting she allowed her mind to have free reign and it of course chose to review not only yesterday's event with Kiba but also that night's event with Yoko.

* * *

Kagome snarled in Kiba's face as they rolled around naked on the floor of his room, how they got here she did not know but she did know that tonight was the night he learned his place, which was under her. She smirked as she pinned him to the floor her legs holding his lower body down while her hands pinned his to the floor above his head. She bared her fangs at him as red began to taint the edge of her vision.

"Submit." It came out more of a hiss then a request but it had the desired effect for he stopped his struggling and bared his neck to her in a show of submission. She growled in approval as she leaned down to lick his neck in a show of acceptance.

"Good boy." She smirked against his neck as she felt his manhood jump to life. It seemed her little puppy liked to be dominated, good because she liked to be on top. She purred in his ear as she grounded her wet heat into his rock hard member. She released his hands and moved one between their bodies, which were slick with sweat from their previous struggle, and moved it between them to grasp his length and move it to her entrance. She smirked at him as he whimpered in need.

"What do you want, Kiba-Kun? Tell." He whimpered again causing her mirth to rise.

"Tell me." She gave his length a quick tug and rubbed it against her nether lips.

"Please…please Kagome." She arched an eyebrow at him.

"Please what, love?" She sighed in frustration.

"Please let me…please fuck me!" She smiled at his blush of embarrassment but did as he asked and slammed herself down on his length. They both hissed at the sensation. Kagome wasted no time in riding him hard and fast. Her breasts bouncing with the force she was fucking him. She growled as he moved to grab one and he froze before lowering his hand and gaze in apology. Her eyes softened at his kicked puppy dog look and paused long enough to grab his hand and place it one of her breasts.

"All you had to do was ask." He nodded understanding.

"May I?" She nodded her head affirmatively and continued her previous activities. It was not long before they reached their climaxes. Both of them cried out when their peaks hit. Kagome slumped foreword onto his chest as he held her gently in his arms. Both of them drifting off to sleep tired not only form their activities but the struggle for dominance before the said activities were even enjoyed.

* * *

Kagome groaned as she sat up in the grassy field that made up her mind, well her and Yoko's shared mind would be a better description of it. She arched an eyebrow at her current state of undress. Yoko must have been really turned on by the little spectacle she and Kiba had put on. She smiled as his pale arms pulled her small body into his full grown one.

"That I was, my little vixen. Very much so. Can you feel it?" Kagome shivered as his large length saluted her backside.

"I think I can." She smirked at him as she turned in his arms to face him in all his naked glory. His golden eyes held a sultry look in them as he leaned down to capture her lips in a slow but gentle kiss. It seemed he wanted to take things slow and draw it out unlike when he wanted it fast and hard. Then again she wasn't complaining a change of pace would be nice. She broke the kiss and snuggled into his hold.

"Yoko-Kun…I have a problem…" He frowned down at her and gathered her in his arms on the ground. He was known as a sexual fiend but he could be tender at times as well. He gently lowered her onto his hard length and just held her, absorbing some of the energy she had gathered in the past two days.

"Is that so? Why don't you tell me your problem? I might be able to help you with it." She nodded her head and leaned back against his bare chest and played with a few strands of his silver hair that he had draped over her budding chest in an attempt to calm her, she did love playing with his hair.

"Well…it's about that new kitsune I met a few days ago." She mentally giggled as he scowled and tightened his arms around her causing him move inside her. She groaned and let her head fall back on his shoulder, he completely filled her seeing as he was a grown kitsune demon and she a mere seven year old with the body of a thirteen year old. He smirked at her reaction and causally cupped one of her growing breasts, rolling he nipple as if it were nothing more then a thinking stone.

"I see. You are attracted to him yet at the same time you don't want to 'play' your current lovers because you are afraid of their reactions to you wanting another lover that just happens to be a kitsune. Am I right?" She nodded her head and bit her lip to keep her moans from spilling out; she did, after all, want his advice on the situation before they indulged each other. He smirked, knowing her dilemma.

"Well, I say, why not? Take the kit as another lover; just make sure to keep it a secret. What they don't know can't hurt them. Besides you are a kitsune, well not fully yet but you will be soon, and everybody knows kitsunes are free lovers that can not be tamed…Now let us concentrate on something more enjoyable, no?" Kagome nodded her head, her mind now made up. What Yoko had said was true so there was no need for her to ponder it any more, not when they could be doing more enjoyable things with their time.

"Hai, Yoko-kun." She groaned as his hands left her breast and hair and moved to grip her hips gently yet firmly as he lifted her up and down his rigid length in a slow torturous rhythm. His thrusts were deep and sensual, it was as if he was paying homage to her body, making sure she enjoyed herself before he did himself. She loved it when he was like this more so then when he was pounding into her, as if proving he was still capable of pleasing another even though he was sealed in her body.

"Inari…" He smirked against her neck as her climax drew near and picked up his pace just a tad bit. He hated it when she was worried, it made him anxious and he did not like being anxious so he would do whatever it took to keep her happy. After all she was still a growing Kit and affection and happiness was needed to keep her on the right track. He had once seen a kitsune who had been raised in a village of demon hating humans. He was deprived of all affection and had turned out to be nothing more then an angry hostile killing machine. It was truly a sad sight to see and he would be damned if he allowed that to happen to his Kagome, not when he could help it.

"Yoko…" she shuttered as she came her walls clenching at his length as he pushed into her a few more times before climaxing himself, his seeds coating the inside of her womb, it was a good thing that, unlike humans, she would not be able to conceive until she was twenty one years old, the demon age demons were considered ready able adults to bear and sire children. He sighed contently as he held Kagome in his arms, they were still joined, one because her still needed to take his share of the sexual energy she had gathered and two, he felt more comfortable inside her joined as one with her then anything else. And he was a vain and selfish creature who loved to indulge himself. Kagome was content to just be held by her counterpart and be able to relax knowing she was in safe and loving arms.

* * *

Kagome was startled out of her thoughts by a twig snapping her head whipped in the direction as she cursed herself for letting her guard down. She smiled in relief as her Sapphire blue eye met the sky blue one's of Naruto.

"Naruto-Kun! How are you?" He smiled stiffly at her causing her to tilt her head in confusion, until her eyes caught sight of the very large bulge in his pants…oh. He must have been able to smell her arousal and his body reacted to it before he knew what was going on. She inwardly smirked while she outwardly blushed and adverted her gaze.

"Ah…" She heard him move closer to her and she turned to look at him a blush on her face as he gazed heatedly at her, a blush dust across his cheeks. She mentally cheered as he kneeled down in front of her and gently grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him.

"Kagome-Chan. I am going to do something to you and if at any point in time you want me to stop tell me and I will." She nodded her head, still playing the young innocent demon host.

"H-hai, Naruto-Kun." He smiled at her gently before capturing her lips with his own in a sweet tender kiss one hand cupping her head while the other skillfully undid the ties that kept her clothes on her body. She gasped as he pulled away a thin trail of saliva linking their lips tighter. She did, after all, have to play the virgin kisser, hopefully he would be so worked up by the time he took her that she could act the part of the virgin and he wouldn't notice. She blushed as she whispered his name.

"Naruto…" This time she leaned in for a clumsy kiss, which he skillfully returned while parting her robes and tentatively cupping one of her pale breasts. She pulled away form the kids sand gasped at the 'new' sensation, which caused him to stiffen and pull away.

"I'm sorry, Kagome-Chan, I'll stop now." She shook her head at him and grasped his larger hand in her and placed it back on her chest.

"Please Naru-Kun…it feels so good." He nodded and brought her in for another kiss, pulling her smaller body onto his lap. He groaned into the kiss as her now naked core rubbed against his clothed crotch. Kagome mentally patted herself on the back for wearing a kimono today instead of her Anbu uniform. She broke away from the kiss and rested her head on his shoulder as he grounded into her core one hand on her hip while the other played with her breasts.

"Naru…I feel so hot…make it go away…please." He nodded his head and held her to him for a moment as if debating his decision.

"Hai Kagome-Chan, I will make it go away but It will hurt at first, are you sure you want me to make it go away?" She nodded her head and clutched at him like she had done to Itachi when he had first taken her virginity.

"Hai, please…" He nodded and easily lifted her off his lap with one hand as he undid the ties to his traveling kimono. Once he was as naked as her, he rubbed himself on her nether lips in an attempt to lube himself with the growing wetness that leaked from her. Once he was sure he was slick enough he started to slowly lower her onto his thick length. He was so caught up in how tight she was, he did not notice that she did not cringe in pain though she did hiss once he was fully in her. He sat, still giving her time to adjust to his thick length, yet once she ground against him in a sign to continue. He gently lowered her up and down on his length.

"Inari…so tight…" He grit his teeth as he slammed into her small body, he knew he should be more gentle with her, this was after all her first time but she felt so damn good. He mentally promised he would be gentler during their next meeting but for now he was going to make sure she'd remember her first time. Kagome gasped as he used his demon speed to thrust even faster and harder into her. It was not long before he had her crying out in ecstasy.

"AH!" She shuttered as her orgasm ripped through her body, never had she climax so hard, not even with Yoko and it felt damn good. Naruto grit his teeth to keep himself from marking her as his mate, never had the urge been so strong. He crushed her to him as his orgasm hit, his impotent seed spilling into her womb, he was after all only fourteen in demon years, in thick short bursts. He lowered her to the ground as he leaned over her, still inside her as they struggled to catch their breath.

"Kagome." He placed a kiss over her erratic beating pulse in her neck. She smiled up at him and hugged him to her. They stayed like that for a while, long after they had caught their breaths and he had gone soft in her. They both hissed as he finally pulled out of her and laid down next to her draping his kimono around them.

"Rest Kagome, I will keep watch and wake you in an hour." She nodded needing no more prompt from him to rest. He was a great lover rivaling even Yoko in skill and she was glad that she had listened to said kitsune and indulged herself. She was also glad her lovers had been sent ton a mission this morning and were not due to return until next week. Sasuke and Neji were still on their current mission and were not due for another four days. Which meant that she had three more days of just her and her new kitsune playmate. Life was good.

* * *

It had been two months since she had started her dangerous game with her human lovers and her kitsune lover. She knew she treaded a fine line yet she could not help it. She was a vain and selfish creature; she wanted the best of both worlds so she took it. Yes, she had to be a lot more careful with her bathing and hiding her scent but it was worth it, at least it was to her. She knew she could end up hurting all her lovers very deeply but like Yoko said what they don't know wouldn't hurt them.

"Kagome?" Kagome turned her surprised gaze to Itachi as he approached her, dam he was back early from his mission which meant that the others were as well, which meant she couldn't play with her Kitsune today. She smiled up at him and acted surprised to see him.

"Itachi-Kun, you've finished the mission early I take it?" He nodded stiffly which worried her, something was wrong. She walked over to him and gazed worriedly into his eyes.

"Ne, Tachi-Kun, is everything alright?" Now she felt bad about only caring that she couldn't play with her kitsune, someone could be hurt and that could be the reason they were back so early. He nodded once again and turned away from her, gesturing for her to follow him, which she did with out question. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as he led her towards her house, yet she did not voice her confusion until they were in her dark house and in the living room.

"Ne, Tachi-kun, why are we here? Is everything all right? Why won't you turn on the lights?" She was getting nervous now, why wasn't he answering her?

"Because Kagome, we would like to have a very meaningful conversation with you." All the color drained from her face as the living room light was flicked on revealing all of her lovers, both human and demon. The shit had just hit the fan. She mentally groaned as she looked at her lovers, they had her cornered literally and figuratively, why of all the things did she have to listen to Yoko? Inari knew he was a manwhore when he was unsealed and now he was leading her down the same path.

"Kagome, Kagome…we are very disappointed in you." Her gaze flicked over to Naruto as he looked at her, disappointment floating in his sky blue eyes as his tail twitched in annoyance. She licked her lips, absently noticing how every male in the room's eyes followed it.

"And why is that, Naru-Koi?" He shook his head at her like a parent would catch their child in a lie, but he did not answer.

"How long did you think we would let your little act slide?" Her eyes swirled to Neji as his pale eyes bore into hers. Yet she knew they did not want an answer, at least not yet.

"You had to know we knew. Knew that every time you went on a mission or we went on a mission, you met up with Naruto-Kun here." Her eyes locked with Sasuke's.

"You also must have known I knew about your little harem here? I am a kitsune demon, not a stupid toad demon. I know all the tricks of the trade." Shit. She backed up a little only to notice that they were mimicking her, for every step back she took, they took one closer.

"You also should have known I would have sniffed him out?" Her eyes met Kiba's angry ones.

"You also should have known how it would make me feel to know you were with someone other than our pack." She nodded her head guiltily, of course she knew but she was a kitsune, she was a free lover. She was a force that could not be tamed and she thought they understood that. Then again she had snuck around for the past couple of months like she was ashamed of her nature.

"I am truly sorry for what I have put you through. But you should all know by know that it is in my nature to be a free lover."

"That may be but why did you sneak around? It only makes you look guilty. Like you're ashamed of being with me." Her eyes widened at Naruto's glum aura, such a sad aura was dangerous to kistunes. Kitsunes needed to be happy in order to live if one got caught in a funk, it could literally lead to their demise.

"No, Naru! I would never be ashamed of you. It's just…" She trailed off not knowing how to word her feelings, the one that had been growing in her for a while. She looked away from their confused and concerned gazes.

"It's just what, Kagome?" She refused to look at any of them afraid her eyes would betray her.

"It's just…I didn't know how you guys would react to me wanting another lover. I didn't want you guys to think lowly of me like everyone else…I don't want you to see me as a demon whore." She was surprised when she felt a pair of arms warp around her body.

"Mahh. Kago-Chan, I'm a kitsune. I'm used to such things." She rested her head on Naruto's shoulder and clutched at him.

"That may be true but they're not. They're just human and-" She was cut of by four other pairs of arms wrapping around her and Naruto.

"Kagome, you silly fox, we've put up with each other for so long I'm sure one more wouldn't make much of a difference."

She gasped at Itachi's words. "Huh?"

"Because as long as you're happy we can tolerate another member joining our pack." She turned to look at Kiba in surprise; he was willing to let another male join them?

"But be forewarned, he will be the last one to join." She looked at Sasuke.

"We can only be flexible to a point, Kagome. As you said before, we are merely human and as such we have to draw the line somewhere." She turned her head to look at Neji.

"Then you mean…all I had to do was ask?" They all smiled at her dumbfounded look, such a look on her pretty pale face was a rarity and they all etched it into their minds because they were pretty sure they would never see such a look on her face again. Itachi chuckled at her; his little fox was always so amusing.

"Yes, all you had to do was ask. There was no need for you to sneak around, though it did add some spice to our sex lives. The thrill of knowing you had a 'secret' lover that you were trying to hide."

Naruto nodded his head in agreement as his grip on her tightened.

"Yeah, the thought that I was your 'secret' lover and we could be caught at any minute really added to the thrill of it. Always having to meet you in the dead of night or in a clearing in the forest." He shivered as the memories replayed in his head, causing Kagome to smirk a little; it was time to test out their new arrangement.

"I know what you mean, just the possibility of getting caught made me wet. The thrill of the act was amplified ten times what it usually was." She smirked as she blew lightly in Itachi's ear as her hands traced patterns on Naruto and Sasuke's backs. Her left leg rubbed between Neji's legs as she bared her neck to Kiba. She grinned as she felt five pairs of hands roam her body; if she thought her fantasies were good this was amazing.

"Inari…" She groaned as she was pressed between the two Uchiha brothers. Her hands were busy working on disrobing them as she felt her other three lovers rub and grab her and each other in intimate places. Oh, it felt so good, the pleasure was intensified by the thought that she was the only woman in history who could say that she had slept with not only every man in the room with her but she had slept with them at the same time.

"Inari, Kago…now I know why you have so many lovers…" She broke away from her bruising kiss with the now naked Itachi and turned to face a now naked Naruto who was currently wrapped in Neji's arms as their members rubbed against each other. She felt herself get wetter at the sight. She hissed as she felt Kiba cup her breasts from behind Sasuke and groaned knowing that his member was no doubt pressed tightly against Sasuke's backside.

"Inari…now I know why Yoko often indulged in orgies…" She mewled as Itachi rubbed his enlarged member against her womanhood, Sasuke doing the same to her backside. Yet her eyes were glued to the spectacle Naruto and Neji made. Neji was on his knees as Naruto thrust into him, she always knew Neji would be on the receiving end. She locked eyes with Naruto as he thrust into Neji's slim body. She licked her lips as her eyes trailed down to Neji's member; it was bouncing with the force of Naruto's thrusts.

"Ah, ah, ah, Kagome you're supposed to be focused on us right now." She shivered at the lust laced in Itachi's voice. She tore her eyes away from the two in front of her and gazed into his hungry eyes. She smirked at him and kissed his neck, pressing not only her breasts but Kiba's hands, which were pulling and tugging at her nipples in to his broad chest causing her backside to press into Sasuke's groin and his to press into Kiba's. All three of them hissed at the shocks the action sent through their bodies. Why hadn't they thought of this sooner?

"Kami, Kago…" She smirked as she stared, grinding into Sasuke all the while sliding down Itachi's chest so that her mouth was hovering above his member while Sasuke's hands gripped her waist to hold her in place while he slide into her. She groaned at the sensation before taking Itachi's length into her mouth. She was slightly surprised by the force of Sasuke's thrusts; it was as if he was thrusting twice as hard. Then she realized that he was thrusting twice as hard because Kiba was thrusting into him. Who would have thought Sasuke was receiver? It was not long before Kiba was pounding into Sasuke causing him to pound into her, which caused her to moan around Itachi's thick length.

"Ah!" Sasuke came first spilling his seed into her causing her to moan at the sensation, which caused Itachi to climax. Kiba came soon after Sasuke's whole body quivering from the aftermath of his orgasm. Itachi gently removed himself from her mouth and moved to the side allowing Neji to take her place. It seemed he and Naruto had finished up, judging form the stickiness that coated his stomach and thighs.

"Mah, Naru-Kun, look at the mess you made." She smirked as she began cleaning him, once she was done she took his member into her mouth causing him to hiss. She groaned as she felt Sasuke pull out of her to be replaced by Kiba, yes she knew who he was. It was not hard to tell. All her lovers were bigger then average but some were more so then the others. She groaned as he slid into his preferred entrance, her backside, as Naruto's skilled tongue probed at her entrance. In the background she heard not only Itachi's but Sasuke's grunts as well. She raised an eyebrow at the implications of the sounds but thought no more on it. After all who was she to judge?

Yet again, it was not long before all three of them worked up the rhythm and were close to cumming. And cum they did, Kiba came first, spilling his seed into her backside, which dribbled down for Naruto to lick up which caused Kagome to come moaning loudly around Neji's member which caused him to spill his own seed in her mouth. All three shook as their orgasms washed over them. Naruto, seeing Kagome wouldn't be able to support herself much longer, moved underneath her and pulled her down to lay on top of him, causing Neji to slide out of her mouth with a 'pop'.

"Mah, Kago-Chan, why don't you let us do all the work now?" She nodded her head and allowed him to maneuver her body to the way he saw fit. She was still on top of him, Itachi was behind her with Kiba behind him, Neji was off her left while Sasuke was on her right. She rose an eyebrow at their position. It was one that was not a spur of the moment thing, it was one that had to have been thought out. Just when did they have the time to do so?

"Inari…." Her thoughts were pushed to the side as Naruto and Itachi thrust into her at the same time, Kiba's thrusting into Itachi made him go deeper then he normally would. She turned her head to the right and eagerly accepted Sasuke's offered member into her mouth while her hand worked Neji's length. Inari, her body felt as if it were on fire and it felt pretty damn good. She was lost in a sea of pleasure and would gladly stay that way. She was so lost that she didn't notice the sly looks her lovers gave each other nor would she have cared if she had. For once again, her climax was approaching. She let Sasuke's member slide out of her mouth with a wet 'pop' in favor of crying out in release.

"INARI-SAMA!" She was so lost in the pleasure that she did not notice her lovers climaxing soon afterwards nor did she notice Naruto and Itachi biting her neck where her shoulder and neck met. Nor would she have noticed Kiba biting Itachi or Sasuke and Neji biting each other. They collapsed in a pile of limbs and flesh each trying to once again master the art of breathing.

Once they had all calmed down and settled in more comfortable positions, the men on the bottom acting like a make shift bed for the lone tired out woman, did she noticed the stinging pain in her neck. She slowly brought her hand to her neck, her eyes widening when she felt two tiny little puncture wounds. They didn't…she felt her make shift bed of lovers stiffen as Naruto's tail twitched in nervousness on her thigh as she brought her hand to eye level.

"You guys suck." She pouted at their smug expressions as her eyes took in the blood on her hand. It seemed they were now one big pack of mates, not that she was complaining. Then again…this had to have been thought out…there was no way they would have done such a thing on a whim…those sneaky little bastards! They had planned this!

"You guys really suck." She allowed her arm to fall to her side she was to tired to be mad, not that she was, she just wanted to know when they had the time to make up their little plan but that could wait for another day.

"No, my dear little fox. It is you that sucks." She lightly slapped Kiba's chest as she drifted off to sleep.

"Ha ha, very funny." They all smirked at each other smug that they had caught their little kitsune, who just happened to be the container of the infamous Yoko, the world's worst woman and manizer. Though Naruto's smile was smugger, as he joined his other lovers in sleep. He did very well for a snot nosed kit if he did say so himself.

 


End file.
